Geometric camera calibration is a technique that estimates various parameters of a lens and image sensors of an image-capturing device, such as a camera. Usually, such parameters may refer to intrinsic and extrinsic camera parameters and distortion coefficients. Currently, two dimensional (2D) patterns for calibration are widely used for camera calibration purposes. In certain scenarios, existing 2D patterns may be applied to four facades of a 3D calibration box. The 2D patterns usually contain numerous identical feature points, which makes detection of the feature points in a captured image error prone. Further, detection accuracy of the feature points may be variable for different viewing angles of cameras with respect to the 2D patterns, captured by the cameras. A perspective distortion may make detection of the feature points and precise camera positioning more difficult. For such 2D patterns, the position of each camera may be restricted by a viewing angle so that the 2D pattern is discernible by the cameras. Thus, an advanced and an efficient technique or system may be required for a precise estimation and/or calibration of extrinsic camera parameters of one or more cameras.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.